


The family of Rose-Xiao-Long

by Darnskippytootin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnskippytootin/pseuds/Darnskippytootin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rose-Xiao-Long family has experience many joys, and just as many heartbreaks. But no matter how broken they became, they would always find a way to mend themselves back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The family of Rose-Xiao-Long

After the arrival of his daughter, Taiyang had grown quite accustomed to being woken up somewhere between the middle of the night and the break of dawn. As always, Tai woke up with a start. Dazed and exhausted, Tai let out a groan as he slowly rose up from the sofa. However, a small weight on his chest made him pause. Rubbing the traces of sleep from his eyes, Tai discovered the weight to be his very own daughter, Yang, sleeping soundly on his chest. Tai couldn’t help but smile at the endearing sight. His little sun dragon laid curled like a kitten. The steady rise and fall of her chest matched her gentle snores. He leaned down to lay a soft kiss on Yang’s fast growing blond curls, when he finally wondered what had woken him up, if not Yang?

He got his answer immediately, three sharp knocks resonated from the door. Yang seemed to have registered the sound too, giving little troubled whimpers as she was rudely being woken up. Tai hugged her close, whispering a few calming words while rocking her gently. When Yang seemed to have calmed down a bit, Tai deemed it save to get up without disturbing his daughter further. The walk from his living room sofa to the entrance door wasn’t a long one. The only obstacles on his way were scattered clothes, furniture, and a bunch of other crap that he didn’t have any other place to store instead of the floor. Being a huntsman on maternity leave, Taiyang was forced to work with what little he had in his hands. The last hunts he had taking to prepare for the upcoming arrival of his daughter helped to cover the necessities, but not much else.

The life of a single father was not a luxurious one.

When Taiyang was only a few feet away from the door, the knocking started up again. “I’m coming! Just give me a sec’,” he grumbled. Tai adjusted his grip on Yang so he was only holding her with one arm, opening the door with his free hand. Whatever irritation Taiyang had felt for being woken up early in the morning dissipated completely at the sight of who was on the other side. Silver eyes peered at him under a white cloak. Summer’s soft smile turned into a teasing smirk as she chuckled out loud.

“Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.” Taiyang rubbed the back of his neck as he gave a nervous grin.

“Heh, sorry. Haven’t really gotten much sleep thanks to this little ball of sunshine” he said, gesturing to Yang hiding her head under her father’s chin, clearly not ready to seize the day just yet. Summer smiled brightly as she leaned in close to the infant. She brushed a couple of golden curls behind an ear to get a better look at her adorable goddaughter.

“Aww, have you been keeping daddy up again sweetie? I thought we talked about this. Your dad can not pull off the sleepy-yet-sexy look.” She cooed at the child, pretending not to notice azure eyes narrowing down at her in a comical scowl.

“Excuse you.” Tai took a step back and peered down at his rude friend.” I am very attractive, regardless of my state, thank you very much,“ he said while tugging Yang close to his chest and covering her ear with his free hand, “and would you please keep that sort of language out of earshot from my four-month old daughter?”

“Oh come here you big grump.” Tai let himself be pulled in to a tight hug. A pleasant warmth spread throughout his entire body as he hugged back. Summer’s cloak was soft against his palm. He could feel Summer rub his back in a familiar manner, before she suddenly ceased all moving and went stiff in his arm. “…Y-you don’t have a shirt on…” She mumbled.

“I never sleep in shirts when it's summer.” Tai tried to act nonchalant, but found it quite hard to hide the amusement in his voice. Back at Beacon, he had on numerous occasions turned his team leader into a flushing mess, either by shamelessly flirting with her, or showing off a bit more skin than the teachers would have deemed appropriate on school grounds. Tai had never really meant anything by it; he had done it to almost all of their classmates, except Qrow, cause he’s Qrow, and Raven-

A small noise of protest Tai caught his and Summer’s attention. Yang was apparently not a fan of being squished like a sandwich. The two adults laughed as they parted to give the baby some breathing room. Tai leaned down to press a kiss at her temple. “Sorry, kiddo.” Effectively awake now, Yang finally seemed to notice her “auntie” who had been cooing at her not even a minute ago. Ever the sucker for attention, Yang was quick to take advantage and reached her little arms towards Summer. Just to top it off, she was even making adorable baby noises. Just as planned, she was immediately scooped up from her father and into the arms of a very exited Summer Rose, who wasted no time in smothering her with kisses.

The three of them were soon seated inside on the small couch. Taiyang with a shirt on, this time around. A small pot of tea and a tray with biscuits was placed on the coffee table. The two adult sat in silence as Summer was giving Yang her morning bottle, Tai observed them both while he was in deep thought.

Summer’s arrival hadn’t been unexpected, as a matter of fact, Taiyang had highly anticipated it for three months now. If Summer was back, it either meant that she and Qrow had been successful, or…

...Taiyang didn't want to finish that "or".

“…Where’s Qrow?” He asked quietly. It wasn’t what he really wanted to ask, but it was as good a place to start as any.

“I’m not really sure.” Summer shrugged. “Ozpin had called him in for another tip-top-secret mission, and you know how Qrow is about these sort of things. We’ll probably hear from him in about a month or so.” Tai nodded solemnly, finally mustering up the courage to ask the question that had been burning on his tongue ever since he saw Summer standing in the apartment entrance.

“So… what happened?” Tai rubbed his hands together as he anxiously awaited an answer. Summer was quiet for a moment. She put the empty milk bottle on the table before placing Yang with her head over her shoulder, patting the infant’s back until she gave a slight burp. Leaning back against the sofa, Summer held Yang close. Her eyes met Taiyang’s briefly before they sunk to the apartment floor.

Her face was unreadable.

“…We didn’t find her.” For a while, the only noise that could be heard in the small room were Yang's quite cooes, and the early morning birds chirping outside an open window. When Tai didn’t say anything, Summer kept talking. “It’s as if she’s vanished in to thin air. I-I mean- I know that’s sorta her semblance and all but still. We searched everywhere but,” Summer sighed and shook her head dejectedly, “nothing…”

Taiyang still didn’t say a word. He wanted to say something, anything. But nothing seemed appropriate, seemed right. He so dearly wanted to say that it would all be fine, that Raven could still turn up when they least expected It... He wanted nothing more than to believe that thing’s would be okay, but he just… couldn’t. He couldn’t even bring himself to feel chocked. Deep down, Tai knew that when Raven left, she had done so for good, yet some small part of him had still tried to believe that she would change her mind and return.  
It was just him and Yang now.

A soft hand on his shoulder brought Tai back to reality. Summer looked at him with a pained expression before pulling him into a hug, mindful not to squish Yang this time.

“I’m sorry Tai…” Taiyang let out a shuddering breath as he returned the hug, holding one hand tightly around Summer, while resting the other on Yang’s folded one's, caressing them with his thumb. He felt a small kiss being pressed to the side of his head as Summer rubbed his back in a comfortable manner. “It’ll be okay.”

Taiyang cautiously allowed himself to believe it would be, too. For Yang's sake.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to revolve around the ups and downs of the Rose-Xiao-Long family's lives.  
> Bumbleby and WhiteRose in Later chapters
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
